


Sun Kissed

by powerweirdo



Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Kinktober, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: The sun merges them togetherKinktober prompt day 4:Choking / Spanking
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948750
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Sun Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda miss the sun after writing this.

It was an early morning, the birds chirped, and the sun tried to peak through the open windows. Hyungwon felt the burning rays on his body, warming up an already hot body. He gripped onto the sheets, head rolled back so the sun wouldn't blind him, wanting to see the beauty over him.

Changkyun was covered in the sun's kisses. His tan skin glistened, sweat beads blinking. The droplets licked down his face, over his naked torso; the sight had Hyungwon weak. The younger was busy thrusting into his tight, wet insides. He knew nothing about how gorgeous he looked. Stunning under the rays of the sun, shone like the ocean.

Hyungwon's fingers intertwined with the other's hand. His heels dug into the mattress as he pushed himself closer to the motions of his hips. His voice pitched and the sound of the bed creaking surrounded him. Changkyun's freehand ran up his stomach, stopped to feel the waves of his flesh moving with the cadence of his thrusts. To then continue further until his hand cupped the cheek hidden in the shadows. He leaned over him, torso against torso.

Changkyun's eyes spoke each word he ever had to hear. Hyungwon replied, the same three words for the man above him. The younger asked a question, and he nodded.

He was ready.

Changkyun flipped them over. A soft roll until Hyungwon sat on top of his lap. He took a moment to close his eyes, the stimulation to his sensitive insides made him slightly tremble. The whines he let out since the first touch on his skin continued. Quiet mewls of his voice accommodating them. Else it was silent.

Hyungwon's hands slid over Changkyun's torso. Eyes taking in the bright sight of the sun caressing his skin. He saw the small moles, the dark marks from Hyungwon's lips and teeth, and trails of ink on his torso. The sun brought warmth to his skin, which Hyungwon felt under his palms.

The younger's breath laid still in his chest, eyes on him to carefully watch. He knew he was close to the sweet release, his chest twitched and his lips were a prey to his lips.

Hyungwon wanted to catch the sun on his skin, absorb the beauty to keep it with him. He traveled over the bumps and curves, brushed over his perky nipples and earned a hitched breath. He wanted to smile, but he was mesmerized with his beauty.

His hands slid away from his vision, towards his shoulders before gliding up to his throat. He felt the pulse thump under his fingers, fast because he knew what would come. Hyungwon's palms dig into his throat, cut off the access to air for the younger.

He watched his eyes darken, in lust and ecstasy. Subconsciously, Changkyun thrusted his hips. Into Hyungwon's heat and catching him off guard. He jolted, moaned and lifted his hips to drop down on his hips.

The skin slapped, the sun watched, and Hyungwon could feel the flames igniting him.

Changkyun's eyes rolled back, Hyungwon whimpered to the beauty of his bright features. Eyes in a lighter brown under direct sunlight, his lips so pink and delicious.

Hyungwon's right buttock wiggled under Changkyun's hand. He arched his back and moaned louder. A little startled and lost the grip around the younger man's throat. He sucked in air and a groan left his throat when the other's walls clenched tighter around his dick. He slapped the butt once more, Hyungwon caught back to the present and closed his hands around his throat again.

The intensity of his orgasm building up made him search for the stimulation himself. He grinded his hips, bounced slightly until the tip of the younger's cock pleasured his prostate.

Changkyun twitched inside him, his slit gushed out precum, making him wetter. Hyungwon's eyes rolled back, moaned and he pushed toward the hand laying on his ass. The man under him lifted his hand again, collided with his ass and the slap had Hyungwon jump closer to his release.

The hits continued, his right butt cheek already pulsating in pain and pleasure. He knew the handprint would decorate him nicely, keep him pretty. But he wanted the sun to touch them forever. Keep their sensual moment alive until the last drops of semen pushed out of them.

Hyungwon's thumbs dug deeper, Changkyun's throat clenched and a strangled noise sounded. Hyungwon's back straightened to the feeling of his load entering him. The younger kneaded his ass and the last slap landed. He almost collapsed onto the younger, hand gripped onto the headboard to keep himself up as the strings of his cum decorated Changkyun.

Hyungwon could get hard again from just the sight: the transparent strings of his semen shone bright with the sun's touches.


End file.
